Recurring Phrases
The following is a reference list to recurring phrases in the Morning Glories universe. Note that not every instance is used word-for-word. A Sacrifice is Always Demanded See Also: Sacrifice *Jun to Garrett in Morning Glories #18. *Abraham to Hisao in Morning Glories #18. *Irina to Guillaume in Morning Glories #21. *Irina to Hisao in Morning Glories #23. *"the words you taught your children are true I'm afraid-- A sacrifice is always demanded" -Irina to Abraham in Morning Glories #25. * Jun demands that Guillaume sacrifices Jade to revive his brother in Morning Glories 41 *Ian in reference to having to use half his alcohol to bribe the guards in Morning Glories 47 *Jun before stabbing Guillaume in Morning Glories 50 All Will Be Free *Painted on wall next to Amanda's body in Morning Glories #7. *Written on ground next to Chad and Steve's bodies in Morning Glories #8. Bell's Theorem *Georgina Daramount to Casey in Morning Glories #2. *Casey to Daramount in Morning Glories #2. *Julie Hayes to Harry Hayes in Morning Glories #6. Best Two out of Three? *The Old man said it in Ike's vision in Morning Glories #25 *A Moroccan child asks it to Abraham after he escape the Academy. *The old man turned out to be a future version of Ike and he said the same thing after Ike's library visions. *The winner of Towerball is decided as a best of 2 out 3 games. *Casey needed 2 out of the 3 judges' vote in order to win her middle school science fair. Cheating *Georgina Daramount accused Lara Hodge of cheating ("She Cheats!"), both in the field and in the classroom when tutored by Dagney. *Isabel Traveiso claims Casey Blevins beat her only through cheating ("You did cheat!"). This is later revealed to have occurred during the science fair where Casey's project was apparently "impossible". . It turns out that Clarkson was the tie-breaking third judge for the competition. *When talking about Casey's upcoming competition with Isabel for class president, Lara tells her "Who knows? Maybe you won't even have to cheat this time." *"This time--you won't be about to cheat your way out of this"-Isabel to Casey at the student debates. *"You want to beat the bitch--you're going to have to cheat"-Ian to Ike *"The bitch cheated."-Georgina on Casey winning the election. Faith See Also: Faith *Zoe and Abraham to Sudhir. *Zoe to Amanda. *Zoe to Hunter. . *Before David touches her, Akiko keeps on repeating that she has faith. *Abraham tells Ike that the biblical story of Abraham and Issac is not about the terms of the agreement or even God, but about sacrifice and faith. *Clarkson to Fortunato. *Akiko's parents told her to have faith. *The fate of Lot's wife may have been a consequence of lacking faith. *Dagney tells Georgina "So little faith Georgina..." For a Better Future *Note in Morning Glories #1. *Slide in Miss Dagney's presentation in Morning Glories #1. *Posters in classroom in Morning Glories #2, #5, and #11. *Posters in girls' room and hallway in Morning Glories #4. *Poster in Nine's office in Morning Glories #23. *Cover of Ellsworth's folder in Morning Glories #6. *Mari Fukayama to Georgina Daramount and Reginald Gribbs in Morning Glories #9. *Unnamed teacher and Jade in Morning Glories #10. Teacher: "Step off whenever you're ready for a better future" Jade: "For a better future". *Ellsworth to Jade in Morning Glories #10: "Remember why we do all this--For a better future". *Lara Hodge to Casey Blevins in Morning Glories #13. *Abraham tells Ike that he wanted "a better future" for him in Morning Glories #24. *Poster in classroom during Hisao and Guillaume's love scene in Morning Glories #17. *Lara Hodge cites this as the reason for why they do what they do in Morning Glories #27. *Partially seen flyer on poster board in Morning Glories #29. *On Poster behind Hunter in Morning Glories #41. *"And what I saw was a better future"-Isabel Traveiso in Morning Glories #48 *"I say we decide for ourselves what a better future looks like"-Casey Blevins in Morning Glories #49 *"We can make everything right together, Casey. I believe we will. There is a better future waiting for us"-The Headmaster to Casey Blevins in Morning Glories #50 I don't mind waiting See Also:Waiting *Casey Blevins to Abraham in Morning Glories #26 *Incarcerated Vanessa Richmond to Lara Hodge in Morning Glories #32 Looks Like I Got Here Just In Time *Irina to Hunter in Morning Glories #19. *Irina to Abraham in Morning Glories #25. Never Too Late *Lara Hodge to Georgina Daramount, when Georgina says it is too late for Casey to help, as the students are all missing in Morning Glories #20 and Morning Glories #27. *Jun to Hisao, when Hisao believes he was too late to save Jun in Morning Glories #25. Seeing The Face of God *Before dying Kseniya tells Irina "What a gift it has been all these years to see the face of God". *Akiko has a vision of Abraham explaining to his children the history of Lot, when asked for her interpretation on why Lot's wife turns into salt she said " And when she looked back, she saw it. The true face of God" *One day at the Camp Guillaume was blinded by the sun and Hisao told him " We're not supposed to see the face of God, look away my love". So We Created Our Own Gods See Also:Gods The phrase first appeared in Jade's hallucination in issue #10, and the full phrase remained unrevealed until Ike's hallucination in issue #25. *A robed man, similar in appearance to Reginald Gribbs, spoke the phrase while Megan led Jade through the school hallways, during Jade's hallucination. *After Abraham revealed to Ike that their conversation right before Ike stabbed him had not yet occurred, Ike had a breakdown. One of the visions he saw was Alicia Wyatt speaking the full phrase: "In the end, the solution was breathtakingly clear. The old ones had abandoned us, so we created our own gods". Stop Running *In an inversion, Lara Hodge orders Casey Blevins to "start running" *Irina, in an TV interview, tells the camera (and presumably to the watching Hunter) that the title of her new work is "It's Time to Stop Running". *After she corners Hunter at the edge of a cliff, Zoe tells him to stop running. *Miss Dagney tells a prepubescent Lara Hodge to stop running. *After catching up with the injured Hunter who was fleeing from the Temple, Dr. Ellsworth tells him to stop running, but adds that there's always something to run from. *Abraham tells the children that "all God really wants man to do--is stop running". *"Academy reveals to us a truth that we ourselves had once hidden, that we've spent far too long running from"-Isabel Traveiso. The Hour of Our Release Draws Near *Written on wall of jail cell in 1490 in Morning Glories #3. *Written on wall of the Academy basement by Megan in Morning Glories #3. *Written in notebook by Casey in Morning Glories #3. *Ike to Casey in Morning Glories #4. *On a banner in the hall in Jade's dream in Morning Glories #11. *Mirroring 1490, seen through a peephole into an adjacent room in Jade's dream in Morning Glories #11. *Guillaume to Hisao in Morning Glories #18. *Written on a paperweight in Ms. Clarkson's office in Morning Glories #27. *Written on the walls in blood in Jade's dream in Morning Glories #42. What Did You See When Your Eyes Were Opened? See also: The Test * Nine asked Jade this question when she came out of her trance at the clinic. *Reginald Gribbs to Jason before claiming he failed his test. *Lara Hodge jokingly asked Jade the question, while parodying Nine *An unnamed inquisitor asked Mary this question in 1693, while crushing her lover under a pile of rocks. *Irina sneaked into Nine's clinic, and asked a recovering Fortunato this question. *While callously stabbing him for leaving him out of his will, Ike asked Abraham an echo of this question. *Georgina Daramount taunts Fortunato with this question as she blinds him. * Susan Dagney asks Ike the question after his visions in the Library. * Dagney asks Casey the question as she walks her to the Greenhouse . References Category:Mythology